Boy, are you My Son?
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Keturunan yang pasti dimiliki oleh keluarga Jung yang terkenal. Namun tidak dengan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong ini. Mereka kini menunggu dan menunggu kapan sang malaikat memberikan mereka seorang baby/ YUNJAE couple with Changmin!


Title : Boy, are you My Son

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Rate : T+

Author : Kellyn Jung

Genre : Romance, Supernatural.

Warning : BoyxBoy, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll. Soalnya saya sudah resmi menjadi Fujjhosi

Pagi ini hari yang pas untuk Jaejoong untuk mulai kegiatannya sebagai seorang istri yang baik. Memasak.

Ya benar. Jaejoong telah resmi menyandang gelar Nyonya Jung. Keluarga yang katanya sangat disegani di hampir seluruh Korea.

Ok, aku tidak bercanda. Ini memang kenyataannya. Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang sangat dihormati karena merekalah yang membantu perekonomian Negara disaat sedang dalam masa kritis.

Suami dari Jung Jaejoong adalah putra tunggal generasi ke-7 Keluarga Jung, Jung Yunho. Yunho sekarang bekerja di Jung Company sebagai President Directurnya.

Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Yunho. Yunho yang melihat istrinya tengah memasak, memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yunnie, sudah bangun? Mandi dulu sana." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada perintah yang halus.

"Sudah kok. Lihat nih." Kata Yunho menunjukan pakaian kerjanya yang sudah bertengger rapi di tubuhnya.

"Haha… Kau sangat bersemangat sepertinya Yun. Sudahlah, ayo sarapan. Kau tak mau terlambat kerja bukan?" kata Jae meletakan berbagai macam masakan di meja makan.

"Tentulah Boo… Kan aku sudah mendapatkan servis yang memuaskan tadi malam." Kata Yunho mengedipkan satu matanya. Jaejoong sukses memerah mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Sudahlah. Cepat makan! Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa."

Setelah menuangkan segelas air mineral dan orange juice, Jaejoong duduk di kursinya dan mulai memakan bagiannya serta memulai pembicaraan dengan sang suami.

"Bear, apa… appa dan umma masih menyinggung soal cucu?" tanya Jae pelan-pelan.

"Ya begitulah Boo. Tapi tenang saja. Umma kan juga namja. Jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa." Kata Yunho sambil menyuapkan sup asparagus kedalam mulutnya.

Dan satu info lagi, keluarga Jung memang keluarga yang bisa dibilang isinya namja semua. Tak ada yeojya diantara keturunan mereka.

"Aku tahu Yunn.. Tapi…" Jaejoong tampak sedih dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Santai saja Boo, jangan dianggap besar hal itu. Oh iya, bukannya kemarin kau bilang persedian keperluan hampir habis?" tanya Yunho mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Sekarang sudah tanggal 7 ya? Berarti aku sudah harus belanja. Yunnie… Sudah?" tanya Jae dengan penekanan di kata 'sudah'.

Tentu Yunho tau apa yang dimaksud sudah. Ya sangat jelas kalau yang dibicarakan adalah uang. :D bagaimana caranya Jaejoong berbelanja kalau uangnya belum diberikan. Jae kan hanya housewife.

"tentu saja Boo. Kau tinggal menggesekan kartumu saja." Kata Yunho.

Kini Jaejoong tengah menatap mobil suaminya yang baru saja meninggalkan garasi rumahnya.

Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya dan menganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja santai berwarna putih dengan garis warna-warni, dan celana jeans hitam, lalu mengambil tas kecil dari bahan jeans yang berisikan dompet dan keperluan-keperluan wajib Jung Jaejoong.

Setelah merasa siap dan mengunci pintu rumah super megah itu, Jaejoong berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mengandarainya menuju Market yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar.

Ketika memasuki Market tersebut, para staff disana menyapa Jaejoong dengan ramah. Jelas saja, ia adalah pelanggan yang bisa dibilang selalu datang tanggal 7 dan 21. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya dikenal oleh para staff disana.

Jaejoong segera mengambil troly dan berkeliling Market itu.

"Mian ajjhuma, aku ingin daging ayam yang itu." Tunjuk Jae pada seonggok daging ayam pada seorang staff yang berjaga distan daging.

"Ini Jae ssi. Ada lagi?" tanya staff itu. Staff itu adalah staff yang selalu melayani Jae ketika membeli daging, dan staff tersebut sangat tahu jika Jae tak akan hanya membeli daging ayam saja.

"Ajjhuma, kalau udang… aniya, Yunnie alergi udang. Cumi-cumi saja deh, 1 kilogram ya. Juga ikan kakap itu ya ajjhuma. Lalu… hmmm…. Yunnie suka dengan daging bakar. Ajjhuma, aku ambil daging babi itu ya." Kata Jae.

Inilah sosok Jaejoong jika sudah berbelanja.

"Silakan Jaejoong ssi. Ada yang ingin dibeli lagi?" tanya sang staff.

"Kamshahamnida ajjhuma. Tidak terima kasih. Sudah cukup kok sampai tanggal 21 nanti. Saya permisi." Kata Jae lalu melajukan trolynya ke bagian sayuran.

"Nanti aku ingin buat kimchi. Kalau timun… aniya. Aku bosan kimchi timun. Sawi aja ya?" Jaejoong mengambil beberapa sawi dan memasukan ke trolynya.

Selanjutnya Jae melangkah menuju setumpukan tomat dan banyak lagi.

Disaat Jae memilah sayuran hijau, seorang bocah menghampirinya. Bocah yang sangat tampan ini membawa keranjang kecil dan menarik ujung kemeja Jaejoong.

"Umma, kenapa tak membeli Kentang? Appa kan suka dengan kentang." Kata bocah itu.

Jae yang merasa dipanggil melihat kebawah dan mendapati sosok bocah itu.

"Aku bukan ummamu manis. Dan aku ini namja. Kau sendirian?" tanya Jae menunduk menyamakan tingginya.

"Ani. Jae Umma memang umma Min. Dan appa Min adalah Yunho appa." Kata anak itu.

Jaejoong hanya bengong menatap anak kecil yang sekarang ikut memilih sayuran kentang itu.

'Sudahlah mungkin kebetulan saja, nanti saja aku antarkan pulang.' Batin Jae lalu ikut memilih kentang.

Anak kecil yang diketahui Jae bernama Changmin itu segera memasukan kentang yang telah dibungkus kedalam troly Jae.

"Gomawo Changminnie. Sekarang kita kesana yuk. Umma mau membeli makanan ringan." Kata Jae yang telah biasa dengan anak kecil bernama Changmin ini.

"Kajja umma!" kata Changmin semangat.

Jae memilih beberapa makanan begitupun dengan Changmin. "Umma, aku ingin buah. Umma mau?" kata Changmin yang melihat staff market yang membawa sekardus buah apel.

"Kajja Minnie, kita kesana sekarang." Kata Jae tersenyum.

"Umma, kita beli anggur yuk. Appa kan suka itu." Kata Changmin menarik tangan Jae. Jae yang dibegitukan tersenyum dan segera mengikuti Changmin.

'Andai ia memang anakku.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Changmin mau apa lagi sebelum kita pulang?" tanya Jae.

Sebenarnya Jae merasa sangat risih mendorong 1 trolynya yang sekarang sudah terisi penuh oleh kebutuhan rumahnya. Dari pangan, perabotan, sampai sandang numpang lewat yang tadi sempat diirik oleh mata Jae.

Sebenarnya jumlah troly yang Jae pakai ada 2. Namun yang satunya sudah sangat merepotkan. Jadi dititipkan disamping kasir.

"Ini yang terakhir ya umma?" kata Changmin kecewa.

Jae yang menyadari segera menunduk dan membawa Changmin kegendongannya.

"Jangan sedih ya Minnie. Ayo, sekarang kita cari makanan yang Changmin suka." Kata Jae lalu membawa Changmin yang ada digendongannya berjalan menuju tempat ice cream.

"Umma, Min mau yang itu. Yang itu juga boleh. Tapi yang ini enak. Kalau yang itu sih enak juga. Min mau semuanya." Kata Changmin tersenyum senang digendongan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah Minnie, kita beli semuanya." Kata Jae tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Changmin.

"Ye… asyikkk…Sekarang beli coklat ya Umma." seru Changmin senang dan memeluk leher Jaejoong.

"Kajja!" kata Jae tersenyum.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di meja kasir. Setengah isi troly sudah dimasukan ketas belanja. Namun masih ada 1 troly yang belum dicek harga bayarnya.

"Mian Jaejoong-ssi. Untuk ice creamnya, agar tidak mencair kami ada tas khusus untuk ice cream. Anda berminat?" tanya sang kasir.

Jaejoong melirik kedalam troly yang dipenuhi ice cream dan makanan lain.

"Baiklah, aku ambil itu." Kata Jaejoong.

"Umma, aku makan ice creamnya ya?" kata Changmin.

Sekarang mereka ada dirumah super megah Yunjae. Jae mengajaknya karena Changmin bilang rumahnya memang disana.

'Ya sudahlah, yang penting anak ini nyaman dulu.' Begitulah pikiran Jaejoong. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah selesai memasak dan menemani Changmin makan. Anak ini lahap sekali makannya.

"Changmin mau yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Min mau yang rasa coklat." Kata Changmin semangat. Segera Jae melangkah menuju kulkas super besarnya (3 pintu) dan merogoh ice cream dalam freezer.

"Habiskan ya Minnie." Kata Jae memberikan secup besar ice cream.

"Asyikkk!" seru Changmin lalu dengan lahapnya memakan ice cream coklat.

Ting Tongg….

'Ah, pastii Yunnie. Sekarang sudah pukul 4. Loh? Kok pulang cepat? Oh iya, sekarang hari Sabtu, pantas Yunnie cepat pulangnya.' Batin Jae.

"Min, umma buka pintu dulu ya. Habiskan OK!" perintah Jae membuat Changmin mengangguk antusias.

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi dan segera berjalan menuju pintu utama.

'Ternyata benar Yunnie.' Batin Jae lagi begitu melihat di intercomnya.

Cekllek…. Pintu terbuka.

"Lama sekali Boo." Kata sosok yang baru pulang itu segera memeluk Jaejoong.

"Mian, tadi aku bicara dengan Changmin dulu." Kata Jae yang sekarang membawa tas kerja Yunho.

"Changmin?" tanya Yunho penuh tanya.

'Bukan namjachingu atau yeojyachingu Booku kan?' begitulah pikir Yunho.

"Iya, Changminnie. Dia aku temukan di Market dan memanggilku dengan umma, lalu…." Jaejoong menceritakan tentang pengalamannya di Market tadi.

Yunjae tengah berada dikamar mereka. Jaejoong melepas dasi Yunho dan segera membuka 2 kancing teratas kemeja Yunho.

"Mandi ya sehabis ini, aku ingin melihat keadaan Changmin." Kata Jae mengecup bibir Yunho yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

"YUNNIIIIEEEE.!" Teriak Jaejoong begitu tak menemukan Changmin dimanapun. Jae duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan mengatur nafasnya.

Yunho yang saat itu ada di ruang kerjanya mendengar teriakan Jae langsung kelabakan berlari menuju Jaejoongnya.

"Ada apa Boo?" tanya Yunho menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh Jaejoong –takut ada yang luka-.

"Changminnie, dia tidak ada… hisk…" Jae sudah hampir menangis.

"Tenang Boo, sekarang kita coba cari dulu di ruang makan." Kata Yunho merangkul istrinya yang tengah menahan tangis.

Di ruang makan, yang ditemukan hanya lah sekotak ice cream coklat yang sudah mencair dengan sendok disampingnya dan kertas dibawah sendok.

'Kertas?' pikir Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mereka lalu berjalan kearah kertas itu dan segera mengambilnya.

"Untuk umma dan appa.

Umma, Appa, Min ini memang anak kalian loh. Tapi Min tak bisa lama-lama dalam sosok ini. Min harus dikandung dulu baru bisa melihat dunia untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang Min udah ada di rahim umma loh.

Salam manis

Dari Min"

Yunho yang membacanya langsung menatap perut Jae. Dan seketika itu pula, Jaejoong berlari kearah kamar mandi dan muntah.

"Ini nyata?" kata Yunho terus memutar otaknya.

Yunho segera mengikuti istrinya dan membantu memijit tengkuknya.

"Boo, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit." Kata Yunho yang melihat Boonya lemas seperti kurang sehat.

"Ne. Kurasa aku memang perlu kesana Yunnie." Kata Jae lemah.

Senyuman terus saja terukir dibibir Yunho.

Setelah pengecekan tadi, Jae positif hamil dan itu membuatnya sangat senang.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong baru mencapai 1 minggu. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong lemah karena terlalu banyak aktivitas.

"Disarankan agar Nyonya Jung tidak terlalu banyak beraktivitas, Tuan." Kata Dokter yang menangani Jae.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Dok. Saya akan menjaganya dengan baik." Kata Yunho lalu membawa Jaejoong keluar kembali kerumah.

9 bulan setengah telah berlalu dan Yunho terus menjaga Boonya dan calon aegyanya agar tidak terlalu lelah.

Bahkan urusan pergi belanja dilakukan Yunho seorang diri. Dan ajaibnya, Yunho lebih pandai memilih bahan keperluan dari Jaejoong.

"Boo, perutmu makin besar saja ya." Kata Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong.

Saat ini mereka ada di ruang santai dan duduk di kursi berbentuk layaknya tempat tidur.

"Ya itu jelas Yunnie, Boo kan lagi hamil uriaegya." Kata Jae manja tapi terdengar jutek. Di pikiran Yunho, entah ini karena apa yang jelas, Boonya makin manja semenjak hamil.

Duk..dukk…dukk… "Aw.." pekik Jae saat merasa aegyanya menendang-nendang.

"Tuh kan chagi, dibilangin jangan jutek gitu... Aegya jadi marah deh. Iya kan?" kata Yunho mengelus perut Jae lembut dan seketika aegyanya tak menendang lagi.

"Iya Yunnie, mian ne?!" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku senang sekali. Cepat lahir ya uriaegya." Kata Yunho mengecup perut Jaejoong.

Dan sekali lagi, perut Jaejoong terasa sakit.

"Yunn..ie, ini sak..kkit sekaliii…." Kata Jaejoong terbata.

"Omo, kau sudah kontraksi. Tahan Jae, kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Kata Yunho kalang kabut. 'Sepertinya aegyaku akan menurut padaku.' Pikir Yunho ditengah kepanikannya.

"Bayi yang sehat. Selamat Tuan Jung." Kata dokter yang tadi membantu aegya Yunjae untuk bersalin.

"Kamshahamnida Dokter." Kata Yunho yang kini tengah menggendong bayinya.

"Yun..yunnie…" sebuah suara membawa Yunho keranjang Jaejoong yang sekarang mulai bangun dari pengaruh obat biusnya.

"Boo.. ini aku…" kata Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho yang mengendong seorang bayi.

Tak terasa air mata Jae tumpah. Ia meminta agar bayinya diletakan disampingnya, dan tentu saja Yunho mengiyakan.

"Yunnie, dia mirip dengan changmin." Kata Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku percaya itu Boo. Karena kau yang mengenalnya dengan nama itu, bagaimana kalau kita namai dia dengan Jung Changmin?" tanya Yunho dan diamini oleh orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Orang-orang?

Ayolah, masa Jaejoong yang melahirkan yang khawatir Cuma Yunho?

Tentu saja ada bimo dan mertua Jae, sepupu Yunho, saudara Jae dan kerabat-kerabat lain.

"Baiklah. Selamat datang kembali Changminnie…" kata Jaejoong mengelus pipi Changmin dengan hidungnya.

"Selamat Jae, Yunho." Begitulah ucapan yang dilontarkan orang-orang dalam ruanga itu.

Dan beri selamat untuk keluarga baru ini

"Yunnie, kurasa surat dari Minnie dulu tu tidak mengada-ada deh. Lihat saja, sekarang Changminnie kita memang mirip 100% dengan Minnie." Kata Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah berada di market bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku tak tau Boo, karena aku tak pernah melihatnya. Tapi Min kita memang sangat mirip denganku." Kata Yunho.

Kata –kata Yunho mengingatkan satu hal yang fatal bagi Jaejoong.

"Pabbo! Pantas Changminnie mirip dengan seseorang. Ternyata itu Yunnie!" pekik Jae girang. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Jae.

Sedangkan, Changmin yang dari tadi sibuk memilih coklat dan makanan ringan lain hanya focus terhadap benda didepannya.

"Umma, appa, Min mau ice cream!" pekik Changmin yang telah selesai memilih mendorong trolynya kearah Yunjae.

"Kajja Changminnie! Kita borong ice creamnya!" seru Jaejoong dan menggendong Changmin.

"Asyikkkk!" pekik Changmin memeluk leher Jae.

"Lah? Terus yang bawa troly ini siapa?" tanya Yunho yang melihat 3 troly besar didepannya.

Mengingat umur Changmin yang sudah 3 tahun, keperluannya menambah. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong memerlukan membawa ikut serta Yunho dan Changmin.

Jae dan Changmin menghentikan langkah dan menatap Yunho.

"Ya jelas Appalah…. Wekkk!" kata Jae dan Changmin mengewerkan lidahnya.

"Yah, kalian jahat sama appa…." Kata Yunho mewek –boongan-

"Bierin. Ayo Min, kita borong ice cream." Teriak Jaejoong menyisakan sang Suami yang menderita.

Yunho menugaskan 3 orang staff untuk membantunya mendorong troly.

'Memang sih Umma dan anaknya lebih nurut ke appanya. Tapi sama-sama menyiksa. Huuh… dasar…' pikir Yunho yang hanya bisa menyusul istri dan anaknya dengan langkah santai.

THE END


End file.
